Talk:Multiple Shadow Clone Technique
Not Naruto's Fault It says that Naruto can't tell the difference between the shadow clone jutsu and the Multi shadow clone jutsu but the fact is he would know the difference, it's just bad script writing thats all, so i believe that art should be taken out. User:Yondaime1987 15:30, January 21, 2009 Naruto's Multiple Shodow Clone Technique I got a question,isnt it naruto's own chakra is greater than with kakashi? as it was stated at chapter 314 to 316 i think?.. thats why when he was trained with the element technique he used his multiple shadow clone technique that he even created shadow clones equal with the number of leaves on a tree kakashi pointed even without using the demon's fox chakra since yamato at that time was controlling it.. and if i'am right with my concerns, then the article about shadow clone technique is wrong.. i mean there's a phrase which is wrong.. it is stated there that naruto could only create "quite few clones?" what does this mean? it means very few clones!! while it was shown that he had even created clones of a thousand when he was training with his element jutsu under kakashi and yamato.. Why i'm having this concern? Im having this concern so as to not to confuse the readers of this site as well as with the ones reading the original manga.. so as to have the consistency between.. hehehe.. so that's for now.. thank you.. :Kakashi said that Naruto had at least twice as much chakra as Kakashi, and if Yamato diden't controlled the fox chakra it would be 100 times more. (Chapter 315 page 10-11). However, Naruto has always some access to the fox chakra, which allows him to make all the clones without the fox taking over. When Orochimaru blocked the fox chakra during the chunin exam, Naruto was only abel to "make a few clones". Jacce 06:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) That is ture that he only made a few, however i would like to point out that naruto's chakra controle was very bad in part 1, as he always made random amounts each time he did it so that isn't necesserily fact that without fox's power he can't create a large amount. --Elvesyou 20:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) 2000 clones? When was it stated Naruto could create up to two thousand Shadow Clones? I don't recall any number higher than a thousand. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :If you want to get technical, there were only 1999 clones. ''~SnapperT '' 19:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I love getting technical~☆ The databook states that the Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo only uses a thousand clones. In the words of the Kishimoto: a thousand clones x the left and right fists = two thousand punches. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::You just had to go and spoil years of incorrect Naruto thought, didn't you? ''~SnapperT '' 20:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, I love doing that even more than I love getting technical ^ω^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Question then... If there are 1000 clones punching the enemy, then where is Naruto himself during all this madness, getting a cup of tea? Then again, he'd probably opt for ramen. Heh. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 31, 2009 @ 21:02 (UTC) ::::::Well, I made a slight mistake in the translation. It really said "a thousand bodies," instead of "a thousand clones". My apologies for that. However, even with that correction, it is still likely just an estimate of the actual amount of clones used. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) clones with fox cloak, when? naruto is also able to summon his clone in the kyuubi fox state, even though ut is said that he has no controll over his body, when was this seen? Fawcettp (talk) 11:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :i have seen him go into fox cloak, and the clones getting it but not him summoning clones while already having fox cloak Fawcettp (talk) 11:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Just before he starts going two tails, when he's beating Deidara. Omnibender - Talk - 13:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :ahh NO, the clone was already there. this says that he can summon clone(s) while already in fox cloak ::You'll notice that that line has been removed. ''~SnapperT '' 00:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :yes i have seen that it was removed,thank you, but the other comment was in reply to Omnibender Fawcettp (talk) 01:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Precedence in other anime Would it be possible to discuss in a trivia section how techniques similar to this appear in other anime before and after Naruto? I think this would be interesting. Two that I know of: Orin the ninja uses it in Akazukin Chacha which aired around 1994, way before Naruto. Two characters in Yakitatte Japan uses it, though that anime aired after Naruto's began. Tyc (talk) 07:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :We don't really do that unless there's a definite link. Meaning Kishimoto drew influence from that piece of work directly.--Cerez365™ 11:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::1994? Try 1894. For that matter, go back a few hundred years more. The idea of ninja creating 'clones' of sorts is as old as ninja tales themselves. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::That's cool, that could all be discussed :) +Y 02:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Konohamaru Konohamaru used this technique in shippuden episode 234. I think we should add him to the list of this jutsu's users.-- (talk) 20:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Konohamaru doesn't say Taju, the subs were wrong.--''Deva '' 20:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Kakashi bluff So I've been wondering... what exactly is 'Kakashi-style' and why exactly did he call it a bluff? I mean they seemed like shadow clones to me :s And if it was a bluff shouldn't we also mention that what he meant by that is currently unknown?--Cerez365™ 00:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I may be wrong, but I believe that he might have just copied Naruto's jutsu, he didn't perform it himself. They may have called it a bluff because they might not have been shadow clones. Or maybe Kakashi was only using the jutsu to scare the enemy. He might not have actually had enough chakra to do anything with the clones. ROBO731 (Talk) 00:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's most likely the latter possibility. Kakashi was already low on chakra at that point, so any shadow clones he could make would be practically useless. He did actually perform this technique, though, as the first databook credits him for it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Huh. I always thought that Kakashi did the equivalent of Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; i.e. he created multiple intangible copies of himself. I actually prefer that explanation to the one the First Databook provides. If you take the explanation the databook provides at face value, then you could create Kage Bunshin with as little or as much chakra as you want...which makes you wonder why it isn't taught at the Academy. Quite frankly, I believe it's an editing error in the databook.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 12:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kakashi's never used this technique, imo. Actually, I don't think he is able to use it, because even at full chakra, his reserves are still considerably low. It seems he used genjutsu to create illusions of shadow clones.Holyn (talk) 16:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::First databook lists him as a user, as mentioned above by ShounenSuki. Omnibender - Talk - 17:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) First Hokage and Scroll of Seals The Scroll of Forbidden Seals was not written by the First Hokage, the manga states he only forbid/sealed it but it was never explicitly stated that he created it. Anime human chain Don't recall the exact episode, but he did it in the Chikara arc, to save Doku and Miina after they fall from a bridge. Omnibender - Talk - 19:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) And what about that?--Elveonora (talk) 19:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Someone added a citation needed in a sentence regarding his use of MSCT to create human chains in the anime, saying they only remembered Naruto doing that in game and movie. I don't know the exact reference, so I mentioned what I could remember. Omnibender - Talk - 20:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Then I suggest that person and you to rewatch Valley of the End fight or even before that.--Elveonora (talk) 21:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Merge ? Proposing a merge here, unless there's some particular reason why they're separate. The technique is the same and Naruto uses it throughout, sometimes calling this "Shadow Clone Technique". Very rarely does he actually use "Multi Shadow Clone" as a word to refer to this, most of the time he tends to just refer to it as the same technique. It's essentially the same, with more clones and could be reasonably listed as a "Variant" on the main page. Thoughts? And please, if your only going to be hostile towards this suggestion, don't bother posting. --''Saju '' 13:23, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Different rank, different technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:24, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::And the number and name is different because anime screws it up. The manga has always been correct.--Omojuze (talk) 13:24, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, didn't realise manga actually made a proper separation of the two. Fine, this can be ignored then (find it amusing how fast this was responded to... shame said response couldn't be directed to the longer articles lol) --''Saju '' 13:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Kakashi does NOT have this technique I know you guys already discuss this but he was simply bluffing his enemies. Chapter #33 the hero's bridge, page 111, Kakashi says that he can't manage anything solid with the low chakra he has meaning he could not create a shadow clone. Kakashi bluffs them by creating Bunshin no jutsu, which is a ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance(nothing solid). He said "Kage bunshin no jutsu" to simply trick them. --Faeli34 (talk) 13:59, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :Listed as user in datbook, therefore listed as user here. Omnibender - Talk - 16:31, March 1, 2018 (UTC)